


Say Something

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcyland (Marvel), Gen, an AU of my AU, asking for help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: A spinoff of my fic Darcy and the Hydra AU where Darcy finds the courage to speak up and ask for help at the end of Thor. How do her brothers deal with all of the revelations she brings and how does this change everything?
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 23
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darcy Stark and the Hydra AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884771) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> crossposting from stumblr

He’d held out her iPod and said “Miss Lewis, I believe you’ve been looking for this. It should be intact. If it isn’t, contact Shield and we’ll arrange for a replacement.”

She garbled out a thanks and took it back. He started to turn away before stopping and looking at her with a frown. She stared back with wide eyes. Then he shook his head slightly, smiled blandly at her, and walked away.

Darcy watched him go, her heart in her throat. It had almost seemed like maybe, just for a moment, he’d seen her, not the intern. But now he was leaving. Say something she screamed in her head, just say something!

“W-wait! Please!” Darcy choked out.

Phil turned back, eyebrows raised slightly in surprise.

“Ms. Lewis?” He asked.

She opened her mouth to tell him who she was and felt the words dry up. Phil waited impatiently for her to say something.

“If your intention is to waste my time…” He finally snapped.

Darcy shook her head frantically trying desperately to find words that didn’t make her throat choke up in fear.

“I don’t think you could actually replace it.” She finally garbled out.

“I assure you, Shield can pay for an iPod, Ms. Lewis.” Phil said with a puzzled frown.

“It’s not really an iPod anymore.” Darcy said, shaking her head and lowering her eyes to the device. She swiped her thumb across it and brought up a holo-screen.

Phil drew in a sharp breath and stepped closer.

“That looks like some of the new Stark prototypes, I wasn’t aware you had such connections.” He said.

“I.. I haven’t seen any of that, I just…” Darcy darted a quick glance at Phil before looking down again.

“Ms. Lewis are you telling me you created this?” Phil asked, sounding stunned.

Darcy nodded silently.

“Shield would be very happy to bring you on as…” Phil started to say uncertainly.

“No!” Darcy interrupted, frantic. “No. I don’t want to do that ever again.”

“You’ve worked for Shield before?” Phil asked, his eyes scanning her face.

“No.” She shook her head. “Not Shield. Hydra.” She choked out.

“You worked for Hydra?” Phil asked in disbelief.

“They had me. I was scared.” Darcy told him, tears in her eyes.

Phil stared at her for a long moment before clenching his jaw and coming to a decision. His hands came up and cupped around hers.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now.” He told her. “I won’t tell Shield. I won’t tell anyone without your permission. I’m going to take care of you, B-Darcy.”

Darcy looked at him, and hope spread across her face like a sunrise. She smiled, small and wobbly, but a smile, and leaned forward until her head met his chest.

“Missed you.” She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

When Coulson came into his sight, Clint dropped from his perch and went to meet his handler. Coulson had taken way too long to give back the interns iPod. That fact, the look on Coulson’s face, and the fact that he was accompanied by said intern, were setting off alarm bells in Clint’s head.

Clint wasn’t expecting that his approach would cause the girl to panic, or Coulson to hesitate. Clint went still in uncertainty.

“It’s okay, I trust him.” Coulson finally murmured to the girl.

Then he jerked his head in a ‘walk with me’ motion and headed out into the desert. Clint followed obediently, and tried not to stare at the girl who was watching him warily.

Once they got out far enough, Coulson turned to the girl and said “Show him what you showed me.”

The girl ducked her head and swiped a thumb over her iPod. Clint stared in amazement when holographic screens popped up.

“Is that Stark tech?” He asked.

The girl looked uncertainly at Coulson.

“Tony Stark had no hand in this. Ms. Lewis designed and built it.” Coulson answered smoothly.

“What are you doing in New Mexico?” Clint asked bemusedly.

“Ms. Lewis was concerned that if she drew attention to herself, she’d be recaptured by Hydra.” Phil told him.

“Hydra.” Clint said unhappily.

“They got hold of her when she was eleven and had her until, umm.” Phil said and then turned questioningly to Lewis.

“Got away when I was nineteen. That was uh, fifteen years ago.” Lewis provided.

“Fifteen?” Clint asked in disbelief.

“’M older than I look. Hydra likes experiments.” Lewis told him.

Clint nodded dubiously and then turned to Coulson questioningly.

“From what Ms. Lewis has told me, Hydra is rather pervasive and has a disturbingly long reach.” Coulson told him.

“You think Shield is compromised.” Clint said, putting the pieces together.

“I think it’s possible.” Coulson answered.

“What do we do?” Clint asked calmly.

Phil had chosen to trust him, so he was going to help however possible.

“We need to have a face to face with Stark.” Phil said grimly.

“Romanoff’s been assigned to him.” Clint offered cautiously.

Phil looked at him thoughtfully.

“She might be our best in, then.” Phil said.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a dial tone and then a phone ringing.

The ringing stops.

“…”

“Hey Nat. I know you’re there.”

“Clint.”

“How’s Stark?”

“You must have missed the news in the last few days.”

“Eh, life in Nowhere, New Mexico got kinda busy.”

“There were murderous robots. I had to hack Hammer Industries. He’s an idiot and tried to get a lunatic to work for him.”

“Exciting. We only had one murderous robot, but it was really big. We also had a couple of gods.”

“Hmm.”

“Are you still in New York? And Stark?”

“Yes. But he’s not very pleased with me.”

“We need to meet with him. Can you set it up?”

“We?”

“Coulson and I. And… look it’s complicated and we shouldn’t do this over the phone.”

“You need to meet with Stark.”

“Mostly Coulson… and this kid. Look Nat, it’s hard to explain and I don’t have all the details anyway.”

“Coulson doesn’t usually keep things from us when it’s relevant.”

“Yeah, I know… but Nat, he’s shook up. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

“Hmm. And there’s a kid involved?”

“Yeah. Well, she’s not exactly a kid it turns out, but she sure looks like one.”

“Why Stark?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I think it has to do with some tech. This girl’s pretty impressive.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Yeah, that would be the part that shouldn’t be done over the phone.”

“…”

“Nat.”

“What’d you have for breakfast?”

“Waffles. With sugar and lemon. And sausage.”

“I’ll set up the meet. He may not like me, but he owes me.”

“Thanks Nat. See you soon.”

“And then you’ll tell me everything.”

Click.

“Dammit Nat… always with the last word.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stark had been uncooperative about the arrangements for the meet up. He’d insisted on the presences of both Potts and Rhodes and refused to meet anywhere but at the Stark Manor. Surprisingly, Coulson hadn’t even attempted to argue and had simply acquiesced to every demand.

Clint had been vague enough that Natasha hadn’t been sure what to expect but wasn’t surprised when Clint arrived unhappy and watchful. The girl was hesitant and anxious and just about clung to Coulson, but there were flashes of fire in her eyes that suggested she might have some potential.

Coulson had many inscrutable masks, but Natasha had gotten pretty good at reading Phil in spite of that. This was a mask she’d never seen before and she had no idea what it was hiding.

Stark broke the silence first.

“Come back to taze me, Agent Coulson?” he asked, something dark and bitter in his eyes.

“No,” Coulson said with a small, sad smile. “I’m glad you found a solution. And I’m sorry I had to leave, there was a situation in New Mexico.”

“What could be more of a situation than murderous bots in New York?” Stark asked, a little surprised.

“An astrophysicist by the name of Jane Foster got tangled up in… some complicated diplomacy,” Coulson answered before gesturing at the girl. “This is her intern Ms. Lewis.”

“Who I care about why?” Stark asked after a dismissive glance at Lewis, who ducked her head. “Like so what? She has connections to some out there astrophysicist. Why do I care? Why does Shield care? And what makes you think I have any interest in anything Shield cares about?”

Rhodes, who had taken a longer look at the girl, interrupted.

“Tones, you wanna quit acting butthurt long enough to pull your head out of your ass and actually look at the girl? Because I remember going to her funeral,” he said, giving Stark a fondly exasperated look.

Stark shot him a surprised frown before turning intently to Lewis. There were several moments of silence as he scanned her face and she lifted her chin defiantly.

Then he drew in a sharp breath as his face crumpled into something shocked, wounded, and young. He turned haunted eyes to Coulson and asked “How?” with the plaintive voice of a child.


End file.
